


A Meeting of Two Worlds [Comic+Fic]

by iraeim



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, BAMF Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, BAMF Morality | Patton Sanders, Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Closeted Character, Comic, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Minor Character Death, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Witch Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraeim/pseuds/iraeim
Summary: In one world, Logan Berry is an astrochemist expecting a life loving the stars and nothing else.Patton Cake is a cop in love with the idea of being in love.In another world, Virgil the Vigilant is a witch with too much on his shoulders and no time for love.Sir Roman Irvine is a knight on a quest for love he does not want.Early May, in the peak of the Eta Aquariids meteor shower, the two worlds collide, and the four find themselves face to face with the person that can change their entire worldview. Things happen.Sanders Sides Analogical / Royality centric AU, with a sprinkle of Cartoon Therapy. Comic, art, and fic available!





	1. Part 1 [Comic]

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is being posted mainly on Tumblr: https://amotw-i2b4u.tumblr.com/. Go check this blog out for ficlets, asks and other stuff not posted here. :)
> 
> My main blog/art blog is https://imtoobiforyou.tumblr.com/!
> 
> Updates will be irregular but I'll try to add something at least once a month.
> 
> Other tags/characters to be added :)

             


	2. Part 2 [Comic]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan: what?  
> Virgil: what??

                             


	3. Part 3 [fic+art]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can find all the love I need in you, can I not?

 

 

 

   Logan Berry was in love. He’d been in love since seventh grade, when he read that one book about the life of a star. In the corner of his uncomfortably warm school library, perched on a squeaky seat, he’d found love in the dusty book, with crisp pages no-one has ever touched.

   He learned of celestial bodies just on the edge of his young mind’s comprehension. He learned of birth, of death, and birth again. He learned that he came from the stars, and found joy in the fact that, in some trillion years, he’ll go back to the stars in an infinite cycle. Knowing all this, he entrusted a piece of his soul to the night sky. He looked up into the abyss not only to seek beauty, but to seek answers to the making of the universe.

   And answers he did seek. From that day on, Logan studied astronomy with intense dedication. He distanced himself from the Earth and its inconsequential attachments- the stars were his mother, his friend, his lover. Only in the stars could he find companionship. Perhaps it was the missing piece of his soul that rendered him incapable of feeling fulfilled on earth- but that piece was given for the stars to keep. He didn’t mind, not really.

   As afraid of the unknown Logan was, he wasn’t afraid of space. He could work diligently his whole life and never fully understand it, but that was the way it should be. His research did not have an end goal. It was just one step after the other, understanding his love a bit more every day, and Logan was fine with that.

   Logan had been thinking just that while gazing out into the starlit night when, suddenly, a pair of chocolate-brown eyes almost as bright as the stars filled his vision instead. And before he could understand them- before he could classify them, dissect them and toss them in the pile of things he did not care about- they were gone.

   Now, standing in front of his apartment elevator, Logan very carefully kept his whole world from shattering into pieces. Sure, a cloak-clad boy on what he thought was a broom (a  _broom?_ ) materializing in front of his balcony was not an everyday occurrence, but he could get pass this. He’d been intrigued by unexpected things- or people- before. None of them ever ended well. The important thing now was to get to the underground parking lot, drive to the field outside the city, and take some pictures of the Eta Aquariids. Nothing must come between him and the Eta Aquariids. Not even the most beautiful pair of eyes he’d ever seen.

   The brown eyes which appeared in midair. Belonging to a boy in a witch hat. On a freaking broom.

   Head buzzing, Logan stepped into the elevator. He punched the button for the parking lot out of habit. He slowly blinked his eyes, purposefully distancing himself from the chaos racking his brain. He focused on the floating sensation in his gut as the elevator plummeted from the nineteenth floor. Newton’s first law of motion, his subconscious supplied helpfully. Basic physics. Physics is the script of the universe. With a complete understanding of physics, one can predict virtually anything. He wasn’t wrong in this belief. No way in hell.

    Logan groaned. He jammed his index finger onto the elevator panel a couple times, changing his destination to the ground floor. The elevator slowed for a moment, confused, but then smoothly picked up speed again. Logan straightened up. He’ll go outside, have a look around, confirm that no, humans don’t teleport or fly on a broom, how silly was he to think that, and go out to the field with a clear mind. That was the plan.

    Logan felt sick in the stomach. Probably because of the quick descent, he told himself.

 

* * *

 

    The sky looked weird, was what Virgil first noticed. It was suddenly night, for one thing. But the night sky was not his own- it was way too bright, but somehow way too dark at the same time. The sky had lost all her stars. Cat vision was second nature to Virgil at this point- it was even easier for him to stay a cat in the nighttime, as better vision meant lesser risk- and he was certain this wasn’t a trick of the animal eye.

    Slightly panicking, he looked for the fixed star. He scanned the northern sky, or what he thought was the northern sky, and found ….nothing. He turned his head around, muscles stretched to the limit, combing through the sky for a star, any star, and still ….nothing. This was not happening.

    Virgil felt a familiar sense of dread creep onto him. The animal state was supposed to help with his anxiety, dammit. The soul animal was their home, their place to return to. The most balanced, grounded state of all witches. He’d heard it from the Deceiving, he’d heard it from Dot, basically any witch more experienced than he was.

    Shit. The pendant.

    Virgil scurried back to the alley, where his clothes were left crumpled on the ground. He dug through the fabric with his paws. He didn’t carry much, just his hat, his broom and a few dried insects for the crows- but the pendant, the pendant he had with him always- he couldn’t afford not to….

    His paws landed on the familiar gem, and Virgil felt relief wash over him. ….Wait, was the gem  _glowing_?

    A sudden, blinding light filled his peripheral vision. Virgil froze, instinctively covering the pendant with both front paws. The light came from the doorway of the building on his right. And he heard… footsteps. Those were footsteps.

    A man dressed in grey stepped out of the light just as Virgil hid himself behind a black bag. He walked down the steps of the building, looking around, seemingly unsure of what he was doing. Virgil stared up at him. The colors were muted, but it was obvious- that was the man. The man with the golden eyes.

    Adjusting his eyeglasses, the man took a few steps forward, moving away from Virgil. His footsteps rang through the nearly silent night. Coming to a halt in the middle of a clearing, he looked up into the sky, then down at the ground. The man just stood there for a while. Virgil was about to sneak away when he suddenly let out a loud huff- Virgil nearly jumped- and turned on his heel, striding confidently back towards the building. Before abruptly stopping, eyes glued on something a few paces away from Virgil.

    Virgil followed his line of vision to find….. oh shit.

    That was his broom.

 

 


End file.
